


His Sister's Keeper

by Author_Authority



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Costumes, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26259814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_Authority/pseuds/Author_Authority
Summary: AU. Emma comes home to Storybrooke after a bad breakup. Guess who's there to pick up the pieces? Gold. Ha, kidding, it's Killian.
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood, Prince Charming/Snow White
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	1. Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for giving this a look. I've been spending more time on AO3 than writing original works and I don't know the first thing about writing/posting fanfic. This is unbeta'ed and mostly without chapter breaks (who does that?)! But that's how it came to me. Because I'm trash, I'm writing this on a Tablet in Samsung notes, I'll be posting sporadically. And if you're still with me after this novel-length note, let's be besties. 😁  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma is retrieved in Boston by her brother's best friend.

She was shivering. He could see that much from the corner of his eye. She pressed her hands together between her knees. He turned the heat higher and she held bare hands up to the vents.  
"I can't believe he sent you." She muttered, flexing her fingers.  
He started at this, the first words she'd spoken since getting in the car at least ten minutes ago.  
He stopped for the red light and regarded her incredulously."I believe the words you're looking for are 'Thank you, Killian, for riding to my rescue.'"  
She snorted at this and rubbed her hands together. "Spare me. You live for good deeds and helping lost souls." He turned away to re-focus on the road. She watched his jaw muscles tick as she continued, "You'd do anything for David."  
"Aye. He's my best mate." Killian said shortly. He twisted the radio dial higher and Emma sighed as 'Jingle Bell Rock' grew loud in the small car.  
"At least we're only an hour from home," Emma said sarcastically, falling back in her seat. He did not respond to this and stared resolutely ahead. Emma sighed again and shifted, pulling her hood up to fall over her eyes. She crossed her arms and closed her eyes. It was only seconds before her breathing evened out and she lay still. He felt his shoulders fall as the tension in his body released. He glanced at her - her mouth slightly open, dark circles beneath her eyes, and he felt the familiar tug at his heart.  
Emma awoke at the sound of the car door closing, but didn't open her eyes. She'd learned that people let their guard down when they think no one's paying attention. She heard her door open and then felt a heaviness upon her. She realized Killian was leaning over, unbuckling her seat belt, and hefting her into his arms in a fluid movement.  
"Killian? Oh thank goodness! David!" Emma recognized her sister-in-law's voice and groaned inwardly.  
"Shhhh," Killian chided, as she felt him mount the steps. "She's asleep." His low voice rumbled in his chest and she felt a familiar stirring at the sound. She surreptitiously inhaled as he carried her through the door. He still smelled of leather and the sea. It was only a moment that she was cradled against him before she was deposited on David's couch.  
"Are you ok? Is she ok? How did you drive in this?" Mary Margaret questioned at a lower volume.  
She heard his amused chuckle and felt her stomach clench. "One question at a time, perhaps. Also after that drive, I could use a drink. I'll join you in the kitchen." Emma heard Mary Margaret's steps recede in the direction of the kitchen and felt a blanket laid over her. "Sweet dreams, Swan." She heard him say. She wanted to eavesdrop on what would undoubtedly be a conversation about her, but she settled into the couch and let sleep overtake her.  
Killian tucked his coat inside the hall closet then walked into the kitchen to join the Nolans, seated at the table. Mary Margaret indicated the tumbler of rum in front of an empty chair with a sad smile. Killian nodded back before sitting and draining half the glass in a go. David cleared his throat and scrubbed a hand over bloodshot eyes. "Thank you for driving her, man. I owe you. These long shifts have been hell." David took a long pull on the beer in front of him as he settled his free arm around his wife.  
"Yes, thank you. I didn't think he'd stay awake and I wasn't sure my car would make it." Mary Margaret shrugged helplessly. "So... is she ok?"  
"Couldn't tell you, " Killian muttered. "Didn't say a word. She looks -"  
"Terrible," David finished for him, grimacing. "She FaceTimed me to ask me to come get her. Of course, what with Graham being gone, I couldn't get away." Mary Margaret laid her hand over her husband's.  
"There's just, it's been a lot lately." Mary Margaret smiled weakly at Killian. "I actually think I may head up to bed now that everyone's here." David nodded tiredly at his wife but pulled her in for a kiss. "Goodnight, sweetheart." Killian averted his eyes to the glass in his hand.  
"Goodnight you two. David, don't stay up too late. Killian, please stay. Your room is ready for you." He smiled at this. The Nolan home was plenty large for what was still just the two of them. Mary Margaret's parents had been fixtures of what passed for high society in their small town and had left everything to their daughter upon their untimely passing. As a wealthy young woman, she'd followed her heart into teaching. She gave generously to charity and lived simply, but she couldn't bear to part with her childhood home. It boasted five bedrooms, one of which Mary Margaret referred to as his room. Killian didn't frequently take her up on the offer, but the nights when he'd had too much to drink, he availed himself of the space.  
"Goodnight." Killian called softly after her retreating form.  
David regarded Killian silently for a long moment before he leaned his head in his hands.  
"Goddamnit Killian, what am I going to do with her?" Killian sipped at his rum. When he remained silent, David lifted his head. "I am actually asking."  
"Could be, the lass needs a soft place to land. She needs to trust again. She-"  
"Are you serious?" David's voice was too loud and Killian put a finger to his lips as David continued in a furious whisper, "She knows she can trust me. I've always been there for her! Mom and I did everything we could to make her feel loved and welcome. You've even been like a brother to her since you met her!" Killian winced at this, but David was too swept up in his rant to clock it. "What else can I do? What more does it take?"  
Killian leveled him with a glare. "She has just spent the last two years of her life being made to feel small and unworthy by someone she thought loved her. It's going to take time." Killian hurried to add as David opened his mouth for rebuttal, "And patience," David's mouth snapped shut. "Don't judge her or make her feel worthless. He did that. He made her feel less than. And she's-" Killian swallowed hard. "Let her know she's safe here." David nodded slowly, picking idly at the bottle's label.  
"That son of a bitch." David ground out. "I'd like to drive to Boston and pick him up."  
"Unfortunately, being a shitty person isn't illegal, " Killian pointed out. "And if I were you, I'd wait for better weather. Or daylight, at least."  
David's smile turned into a large yawn. "Alright, I'm turning in. You staying?" He stood and pushed his chair in.  
"Aye. The snow came down harder the closer we got. Imagine it hasn't let up yet." Killian grabbed the empty bottle and tumbler and tucked them into the sink before pushing his own chair in. Killian walked through to the living room. David was on his heels, turning the light off. By the faint moonlight, they could see that she'd shifted the blanket off when she'd turned. David shook his head but walked over to rearrange it to keep her warm. Killian gazed at her before giving himself a mental shake and heading up the stairs. She was back in town, he hoped, to stay. 

The morning dawned, clear and crisp. Killian was up with the sun and found Mary Margaret making coffee. "Morning." He greeted, grabbing the proffered mug.  
Mary Margaret sighed. "I know what you're going to say, but you really won't consider helping David out?"  
He gulped the coffee down and looked at her wryly. "Well, that took no time at all. Really, do the women of this family have no conversational skills?"  
"I had to ask," she protested, regarding him over her mug.  
"You didn't and no, I'm quite happy where I am. I am finished with service. I did my time." He finished the dregs and set the mug in the sink. She nodded and shrugged. "Ta." He kissed her cheek and made his way toward the door where he paused to pull his coat from the closet. He shut the door and nearly fell over when Emma was revealed behind it.  
"God, you should have a bell attached." He huffed, zipping into his jacket. He looked at her expectantly, but she kept her gaze on the floor. He let the silence sit a moment but when she stood mutely, "Swan?"  
"Thank you for picking me up," She raised her tired eyes to his. "Just, thanks. David's lucky to have you." She tucked a stray strand behind her ear, turned, and crept up the stairs. His reply died on his lips and he let himself out into the snowy morning.  
When David woke, he went straight to the bedroom door he knew Emma was seeking refuge behind. He thundered his fist against it, stopping only when she flung it open.  
"What?!"  
"Good morning sis, you're going to work with me. Get dressed, we leave in twenty." David replied cheerfully before going down the stairs.  
"I don't have anything to wear!" She yelled after him.  
"Check the closet!" He called back.  
Exactly twenty two minutes later, Emma slunk downstairs.  
"Let's roll." David eased off the front door and held it open for her. She marched to the car and threw herself inside. He locked up and followed her down. They rode in silence to the small station. Upon arrival, David puttered around, making coffee in the ancient machine and getting the overnight report from Sean, who looked too young to be left in charge of anything. Once Sean had been dismissed, David settled in at his desk and started going through paperwork. Emma pulled her phone out, determined not to be the first to speak. Unfortunately after Buzzfeed determined her aesthetic, age in memes, and Disney princess soul sister, she quickly ran out of things to do. She considered downloading a game to pass the time, but wasn't sure the phone's memory would support it. She was surprised to find it was nearing noon.  
"Well, I'm famished." David announced, pushing back from the desk and grabbing his keys off the hook by the door. "I'm going to Granny's. Care to join me?" Emma shrugged nonchalantly and stood, but her stomach made clear its approval. David laughed and she smiled before she caught herself. He impulsively pulled her into a hug. "Emma, I love you. I will always, always love you. I need you to know that, okay?"  
Emma blinked back sudden tears and nodded, clutching his shoulder. "Okay."  
"Okay," He released her and pulled her arm towards the door. "Let's get lunch."  
The bell above the door announced their arrival as David swept in, Emma in his wake. David sent a cheery wave around and slid into a vacant booth. The brunette waitress levered herself off the counter where she'd been dancing her fingers along a leather-clad sleeve.  
"Daviiiiiiid," She drawled, "And look what the cat dragged in! Welcome back, E." Emma nodded briefly, but didn't look up. "What're we having today?"  
"Usual, please, Ruby. Thanks," David smiled.  
"And?" Ruby arched an eyebrow at Emma.  
"Grilled cheese?" Emma glanced up and Ruby smirked.  
"Sure, and what to drink?" Ruby asked slyly.  
Emma opened her mouth, but was cut off by David's quick answer. "Water, please, for both of us. Thanks." Ruby nodded and sauntered away. The man at the counter slid off his stool, peeled off some bills, and tossed them onto the counter before turning for the door. Emma frowned, trying to place him. The hoodie pulled up under a leather jacket, oh, it was-  
"Killian, are you trying to sneak out of here?" David laughed.  
Killian turned, spots of color in his cheeks. "'Course not. Can't get anything by the sheriff."  
"Have you eaten or were you just here for the view?" David teased. Emma's stomach lurched as she tucked her hair behind her ear.  
Ruby chose that moment to reappear with their waters, bumping Killian's hip with her own. "Back soon with your food. And you, I'll see you later." She traced his arm with crimson nails and went to check on the other tables. David laughed at his obvious discomfort.  
"You and Ruby?" Emma blurted, unable to help herself.  
"I have to get back. Tare care." Killian nodded at them and left.  
"Are you surprised? Dating's a competitive sport where Ruby's concerned." David grabbed the ketchup and some napkins from the dispenser. Emma shrugged.  
"Just didn't expect it, that's all. They're so different."  
David shrugged in return. "Small town. Not a lot of single people. Speaking of, Mary Margaret's throwing her annual Christmas party next weekend. She'd love to have yor help if you're up for it."  
Emma ignored Ruby returning to drop off the plates and stared at him. He dragged a fry through ketchup, "What?"  
"I can't. I just left... Boston. I can't do a whole holiday thing right now."  
David munched thoughtfully, "Ok, Ems. If you change your mind, let me know."  
"I won't," She said quickly.  
"Ok." He smiled gently and pointed at her sandwich. "Eat that before it gets cold." She picked it up and took a big bite, humming happily.  
"Still good," She pronounced through the mouthful. She swallowed and then grimaced. "But since when does it come with salad?"  
The day passed uneventfully, David leaving her at the station to answer the phones while he did some routine patrols. As the phone never rang, Emma helped herself to some closed case files. When David returned just past sundown, he leaned against the wall, just watching her quietly. She startled as she noticed him. "Geez, give me a heart attack, why don't you?"  
"I was just admiring you, snooping on Storybrooke's criminal element." He went to sit at his desk, opposite the one she occupied.  
"Please," She scoffed. "I tracked criminals in Boston. This is nothing. Noise complaints!" She tossed the file she'd been holding onto the desk.  
"Which is how I know you're qualified for what I'm about to ask."  
"David-" She said warningly.  
"Emma Swan, please accept the open position of deputy."  
"No."  
"Emma." His voice was quiet, but forceful. "Listen to me. I know you've had a rough couple of years. And I know that you feel lost right now-" He held up his hand as she started to speak, "But you're not lost. You're home. Please just, just think about it. Ok?"  
"What about Sean? Isn't he next in line?" She asked.  
David sighed, "He's a good kid, but he's not ready. You're right that this is a quiet town, but sometimes summer tourists make things exciting. Besides, he's only available for night and weekend shifts cuz he's still in school."  
"Are there a lot of night shifts?"  
"Well," David hedged, "there's really no need. But I bring him in sometimes. You know, just in case."  
"You don't need the guy you currently have and you are still trying to hire me?" Emma shook her head. "That doesn't make sense."  
"I do need a deputy. I am tired of working six days a week and once Ashley has the baby, I'll really be on my own."  
"And Ashley is?" Emma prompted.  
"Sean's girlfriend."  
"Oh." Her eyes widened. Just like her brother to hire someone to make sure he could take care of his family. She took a big breath. "OK. I'll do it."  
"Really?" David smiled widely. "That's great, Emma! You're hired." Emma heard the exterior door open and Sean came in, shaking off the snow. "Hey Sean, Emma and I are headed out. Have a great night." Sean set his backpack down and waved.  
"Goodnight, David. Emma." Sean nodded at them as they bundled up. David sang along in a high falsetto to carols on the way home and all Emma could do was laugh. 

Emma made her way downstairs well after 8 pm, hoping that she'd find the kitchen empty. Mary Margaret and David were sitting, talking quietly, at the table. Mary Margaret smiled sunnily at Emma. "There's a plate of lasagna in the oven for you."  
"Thanks," Emma acknowledged, ducking her head. She pulled the still-warm plate out and sat at the table.  
"Emma," Mary Margaret started, ignoring Emma's quick intake of breath, "which is the better theme: Winter Wonderland or Fairytale Christmas?"  
"Oh, uh," Emma's eyes grew wide, "well-"  
"Emma, which theme makes any kind of sense at Christmas," David waved his hands for emphasis, "winter or fairytales?" His nose scrunched with disgust.  
"Well-" Emma started again, scooping mashed potatoes up.  
"Fairytales. As in a storybook. And we live in Storybrooke. People come as their favorite fairytale character. It'll be a totally unconventional holiday party. Like, Christmas in costume." Mary Margaret explained.  
"Right, but-" David began. "I mean, it's Christmas. What about bad sweaters and eggnog?"  
Mary Margaret rolled her eyes. "Everyone else will do that. Heck, we almost always do that. This year, I want to do something different."  
"So let me get this straight, you have already had this theme picked out for ages, and since you said costume, I should assume you already have one for me," David said with dawning understanding.  
"Yes, that is correct," Mary Margaret affirmed.  
"So my opinion had no influence on the outcome of this conversation."  
"Again, that is correct," Mary Margaret nodded. Emma snickered as she took another big bite.  
"OK, well, happy to know where I stand." David mock-frowned at his wife. "This costume, of course, it doesn't have tights."  
"You know, I can't quite remember," Mary Margaret cocked her head to the side, as though pretending to think.  
"Oh, God," David groaned. "On that note, goodnight. I'll be at Killian's tomorrow to watch the game. I need some sort of male bonding time if I have to wear tights in front of the whole town." He kissed her and winked at Emma.  
"That's the spirit, dear," Mary Margaret said mildly, leaning back in her chair and smiling at Emma. Emma smiled back and took the last bite of her meal. Mary Margaret scanned the room to be sure David was out of earshot before she leaned toward Emma. "Does he really think I was just now deciding the theme? Invitations went out a month ago. I swear, your brother doesn't pay attention to anything." Mary Margaret rolled her eyes. "I was hoping you'd come," she said in a rush, "To the party, I mean. You don't have to wear a costume if you don't want to."  
"Right, but at a fairytale costume ball, not wearing a costume would probably be more conspicuous," Emma smiled crookedly. "Do you already know what people are wearing?"  
"Well, I know what David and I are wearing. And Ruby, too, of course-"  
"You know, we saw Ruby today. Are you guys friends now?" Emma strived for nonchalance. "She seemed awfully flirty with Killian."  
Mary Margaret smiled fondly. "We've actually gotten pretty close this past year. She's been a great friend. She's going as Red Riding Hood," she laughed. "Anything to wear her signature color, I think!"  
Emma forced a laugh. "So Ruby's coming to the party. Who else?"  
"Well, some of the teachers are coming, and bringing their significant others. Some of the doctors from the hospital, Sean and Ashley, Mr. Gold, Granny, the librarian, oh, and the mayor, " Mary Margaret frowned. "I'm hoping it's just an idle threat."  
"Yeah, well, your mom kept Regina out of power as long as she could. Maybe one day Regina will stop trying to punish you for that," Emma mused.  
"Running a smear campaign against David and trying to install her little lapdog was going too far," Mary Margaret's eyes blazed until she rolled her shoulders back. "But it's Christmas." She lit up as she looked at Emma again. "And we should pick up your costume tomorrow!"  
"Is mine already ordered too?" Emma teased. "I noticed quite a few things in that spare closet that were my size."  
Mary Margaret's smile dimmed. "I couldn't help myself. When I bought something I thought you'd like, I set it aside for you. I kept hoping that you'd come home. I'm so glad you're here." Mary Margaret reached across and squeezed Emma's hand.  
"You did that for me?" Emma asked around the lump in her throat.  
"Of course," Mary Margaret said emphatically, "you're my sister. Besides," She continued, arching an eyebrow, "I need your help with the party. What better way to get you on board than outright bribery?"  
Emma laughed at this. "Alright then, tomorrow I'm yours to command."  
"And that's all I ask." Mary Margaret responded. "And now that I have brought you on as my lieutenant, I am off to bed."  
"Thanks for dinner," Emma picked up her plate and carried it to the sink. "Well, for everything really."  
Mary Margaret came up behind Emma as she rinsed in the sink and hugged her. "Anytime. Love you." Mary Margaret released her after a quick squeeze. "Get a good night's sleep, I'm going to run you ragged tomorrow!"  
Emma burst out laughing.


	2. At Least There's Pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Killian & Emma run errands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to be cute and put in Disney references. Please don't let it throw you. This fic is AU, no magic, no alternate identities (i.e. Killian is not Captain Hook). Thanks for reading!!

The next morning saw David off to the station. He kissed his wife goodbye as she sipped from her mug.  
Emma stumbled in. "Coffee." She blinked in the bright light.  
"Bye," David called, pulling the door shut. Emma waved dismissively and took a deep drink. She hummed with satisfaction.  
"Since it's too early to go shopping, I thought we could have breakfast at Granny's and see if Ruby's working."  
"Well, I like the idea of breakfast..."  
"Great! I'm going to get dressed. Let's head out in 10?"  
Emma mock-saluted, "Aye, aye, captain."  
Granny's was bustling when they arrived. Luckily, the librarian had finished her pastry and gave up her booth to Mary Margaret.  
"I am so excited for the party, Mary Margaret. I have my costume all ready to go." Lacey's eyes sparkled.  
"Great! Not a librarian again though, right?" Mary Margaret smiled.  
"We don't have Halloween where I come from," Lacey ducked her head. "But I've got a real costume this time, I promise. See you later."  
"Bye Lacey!" Mary Margaret waved as she slid into the seat. Ruby clicked over in incredibly impractical shoes.  
"M&M, I cannot wait for next weekend. Are you joining the party planning committee, E?" Ruby slid in next to Mary Margaret.  
"Ye-es," Emma affirmed at Mary Margaret's encouraging nod.  
Ruby snorted, "Yeah, you're a girl who knows how to party so, ow!" Mary Margaret gave an unsubtle jab with her elbow.  
Emma choked out an "Excuse me," as she fled.  
"That's great, Ruby, just great," Mary Margaret huffed as she pushed out of the booth. Mary Margaret chased Emma across a few streets towards the docks.  
"Emma!" Mary Margaret yelled. Emma kept her head down and kept walking quickly. "Emma, don't make me chase you, it's bad for the baby!" Emma stopped short as Mary Margaret almost crashed into her.  
"You're...pregnant?" Emma gasped, eyes huge.  
Mary Margaret nodded, holding up a finger, panting in the cold air. "Hoo. I am not in shape." She took another big breath, "We haven't told anyone yet. We've been trying for so long. I was hoping to make the announcement at the party, but I didn't know how you'd feel. I hadn't had a chance to tell you yet. And I know how hard it must be for you to be back here, especially when Ruby's big mouth gets involved, but I'm so grateful you're home." Mary Margaret studied Emma nervously. "Emma, are you OK?"  
Emma nodded, eyes wet. "I'm so happy for you." Emma pulled her into a tight hug.  
Mary Margaret pulled back to look at her. "I don't know what happened with Neal. But I hope you know you can tell me anything. I hope you trust me enough for that. Your happiness is important to me." Mary Margaret pulled her back into the embrace. "But so is warmth. And I think we should find some." Emma laughed at this.  
"Oi," an accented voice called from behind Emma. "How about you ladies join me?"  
Emma whirled around. "How long have you been standing there, eavesdropping?"  
He smirked as he walked down to the base of the gangway. "I wasn't eavesdropping, love, sound carries over water. Really, it is you who should be begging my pardon for the disruption."  
Emma rolled her eyes. "Permission to come aboard?"  
"Aye," Killian granted, bowing at the waist. He helped them into the spacious cabin, where he judiciously set out hot chocolate.  
"Killian," Emma said around a mouthful of cookie, "this boat is huge!" She finished swallowing. "I had no idea you were doing all this."  
Killian winced, "It's a ship, Swan. Not a boat. And yes, the tourists enjoy it. In the winter, I quite enjoy the solitude."  
Mary Margaret looked sternly at Emma, "Don't think I've forgotten our mission today. The costume shop opens in half an hour. Also, I need to finalize the menu with the caterers and check in at the florists. I also need to coordinate with the decorator and finish the playlist. Oh, there's actually a lot left to do!" Mary Margaret said, a rising note of panic in her voice.  
"Tell you what, I'll deal with the caterers and the florist and the decorater," Emma said soothingly. "Why don't you just go home, put your feet up, and set up the playlist?"  
Mary Margaret nodded. "That sounds, hey, wait a minute! I did not hear a word about your costume. It's a Fairytale Christmas. You have to have a costume."  
Killian laughed and Emma scowled. "I'd be happy to squire her about and ensure things go smoothly," Killian offered.  
Mary Margaret gave him a small smile. "First stop?"  
Killlian's grin widened. "Costumes. Abso-bloody-lutely." Emma groaned. Mary Margaret relaxed. "I could actually use a break. This is the final week before break and I need to get grade cards out. Also, I should really stop planning my party to coincide with the end of the semester."  
"Yeah, whose fault is that?" Emma nudged her with an elbow.  
"I know." Mary Margaret sighed. "Still. It's going to be a lot of fun."  
"Might I suggest getting you home? I'd be happy to drop you on our way." Killian quirked a brow at Mary Margaret. Emma had to look away.  
"That would be great. We should've driven, but I love the way Storybrooke looks with freshly-fallen snow." Mary Margaret smiled dreamily. They piled into Killian's Jeep and drove through the snowy town. They reached the house and Mary Margaret hopped out with a final, "Can't wait to see what you pick!"  
Emma sat in the silence for as long as she could stand before cranking on the radio dial. 'Jingle Bell Rock' erupted from the speakers. She twisted the dial off again. "Is this the only song they play?"  
Killian nodded, "Thanksgiving night to December 26th." Emma hummed a laugh. The car's turn signal click was loud in the quiet. Emma tapped her fingers on her knees.  
"So-", Emma started.  
"Do-" Killian began, then chuckled. "Sorry, Swan. What was it you were saying?"  
Her brow furrowed, "Nothing really. Just was wondering how David and Mary Margaret have been."  
"They've missed you," he said without hesitation, making a smooth turn. "They've worried about you. What little you said when you did communicate, gave them cause for concern." He pulled into a parking spot, then angled his body towards her. "They still don't know what brought you back though I reckon they're grateful anyway. Ruby texted that you ran out of the diner before I found you. What happened?"  
Emma bit her lip, but the words forced themselves out anyway. "My past happened! I left because I had a rough childhood and I'm sick of being reminded of it. The only reason I came back was because I had nowhere else to go. I am tired of being Emma Swan, screw-up!" She raked her hands through her hair.  
"Is that what you think you are." His low voice was a half-step above a snarl. "You - you are," he shook his head, "an incredible woman. What has happened to you is not your fault. Swan, you've been given more than your fair share of adversity and you've made it through. You're not a screw-up." He laid his hand on Emma's shoulder as his voice gentled. "You are Emma Swan, survivor. No one else could go through what you have and still be..." She raised her head, as he trailed off.  
"Still be what?" Her eyes fixed on his impossibly blue ones. His gaze dropped to her mouth.  
"You're-" A hand hit against the driver's side window.  
"Yoohoo!" A cheerful voice called as Killian rolled down the window, cursing under his breath. "Hiiiii! I'm under strict orders to make sure Emma gets her costume!" Anna blinked expectantly at them.  
"We'll be right in," Killian assured her, powering the window back up. "Well, let's go. This is apparently Mary Margaret's top priority," Killian chuckled bitterly.  
"Killian," Emma snagged his sleeve before he got out of the car. "Just, thanks." He smiled briefly and ducked his head.  
Inside the costume shop, Killian seemed to shed some solemnity.  
"Swan, look at this one!" He crowed, holding up a 'L'il Bo Peep' which consisted of a very short, puffy dress printed with sheep.  
"Not even if it meant I'd get to hit you with that shepherd's crook," Emma called back, idly fingering other costumes. "I don't know. Maybe I can wear something I already have. Ooh, or I could put on cat ears and be the Cheshire cat."  
He scoffed and held out another very short, frilly dress. "Queen of Hearts?" He smirked at her, waggling his eyebrows. She felt her cheeks warm and turned away quickly. Damn him and his stupid smolder.  
"Yeah, no."  
"We have to find you something. This is only the first task of many and we're losing daylight. Pick something." He admonished, flipping through more choices.  
Her eyes snagged on a sheer white dress. She'd found the perfect thing. "Got it," she declared and grabbed a red and black dress.  
"L'il Pirate Wench?" His eyes got comically huge and he fell about, laughing. "Put that on this instant."  
"Nope! I picked it, I'm buying it, it's all over but the crying." She folded the dress over her arm, but was stopped.  
"Sorry, lass, I have my orders." He held his phone up to show the text from Mary Margaret: "MAKE HER TRY IT ON. Send a picture! 😊"  
Emma rolled her eyes then stuck her tongue out at the phone. "Fine. Quickly." She hustled into the dressing room and stripped all her layers off before tugging the revealing bodice on. Doing up the various laces took a while so when she pulled the curtain open, Killian was standing there with a branded 'Glass Slipper' bag. "Cheese," She posed, hands on her hips. His mouth fell open as he wet his lips.  
"Emma," he breathed, starting towards her. She felt liquid fire rush through her at his hungry expression.  
"Omigod, cuuute!" Anna squeaked, rushing to grab Emma's hands. "This looks like it was made for you. Love a couple's costume!"  
Killian held his phone up, "Smile, Swan." Anna stepped back as Emma flashed an automatic grin for the photo. "Excellent, on to task two." She blinked at his bland expression while Anna twirled her around.  
"I'll just get dressed." Emma stumbled back into the dressing room. Had she imagined the whole thing? Was she seeing interest where there was only politeness? She changed quickly and resolved to stop starting at Killian. Emma popped out and went straight to the counter.  
"You guys are going to be so cute. Kristoff and I are going as the little mermaid and her prince." Anna bundled Emma's costume into the bag while Emma swiped Mary Margaret's card with only a twinge of guilt. "See you Saturday!" Anna beamed and waved as they left.  
"Are you excited for the party?" Emma asked idly, drumming her fingers on the door handle.  
"Sure. Are you?" Killian navigated the streets, driving them to the florist.  
"Not really. Ruby said something about my drinking - that's what made me run this morning." Emma chanced a glance at him.  
"Are you doing ok with that?"  
Emma shrugged before admitting, "I don't think I'm an alcoholic. I don't feel a compulsion to drink. I just like how it gets me out of my head. Drinking has been my escape hatch. Sometimes things get too overwhelming, you know? And I was the party girl. And then Neal..." She shuddered. "I thought he was my knight in shining armor but he was just an asshole in tinfoil."  
Killian snorted and reached over to squeeze her hand. "You deserve happiness. Neal was never good enough for you and the fact that he made you feel not good enough, well," his grip tightened. "Nobody has gone through life without making a poor decision. In fact, Mary Margaret had a dalliance with Victor during the time she and David were broken up."  
Emma started giggling despite herself, "Victor Whale? I never knew that!"  
"Well, I was sworn to secrecy. And it was a brief fling after which she realized David was the one. Point being, nobody gets it right all the time."  
The Jeep slid into a spot outside 'Game of Thorns' and Killian squeezed her hand again before releasing it. "Also, don't tell anyone I told you that."  
They disembarked and went into the humid flower shop where Mr. French informed them that things were coming along quite nicely.  
"So there really isn't anything for us to do here?" Emma asked.  
"No," Mr. French wrinkled his brow. "We're still all set to do the Enchanted Forest. Did Mary Margaret want to change something?"  
"Guess not, thank you," Killian took Emma's arm and steered her back outside.  
"That was weird," she frowned.  
"Yes, well, off to the caterers." Killian strode back to the car.  
"I meant to ask if Ruby's going as Red Riding Hood, will you be her Big Bad Wolf?" Emma teased, striving for a casual tone.  
"What exactly did Ruby say about me?" He shifted as he scratched behind his ear, starting the Jeep.  
"Oh, not much, really." Emma's stomach lurched.  
"Hmmm," He maneuvered out of the parking lot and drove back across town. "I haven't given much thought to my outfit."  
She almost retorted, then what's in the bag?, but thought better of it. She rolled her eyes at the catering store's name - Beauty and the Beets. "Seriously?" She indicated the sign.  
"Yeah, Kathryn can be a little intense." Killian grimaced.  
They let themselves into the shop, redolent of spices. Emma hummed as she inhaled. "Yum. I can't wait to taste test." Just then, an unsmiling blonde woman swept into view.  
"How can I help you."  
"Um, hi. We're here about the Nolan party?"  
The woman just crossed her arms and waited.  
"Kathryn, is everything set to go? Say the word and we'll get out of your hair. I'm starting to think these errands were a wild goose chase." Killian said this last almost under his breath.  
Kathryn huffed a sigh. "Of course. I don't need to be checked up on. I have delivery and set up scheduled for 5 on Saturday. Anything else?"  
"I guess not," Emma raised her eyebrows and grabbed Killian's sleeve to pull him out. "See ya."  
As soon as the door closed, Emma wheeled on Killian. "What's her problem?"  
"That was Kathryn." Emma continued looking at him. "Remember Kat? She goes by Kathryn now."  
Emma stared blankly and then, "Ooooh. David's Kat. She didn't take to being dumped very well."  
Killian's chuckle made Emma's stomach flip. "Who does? In her defense, he did end things twice."  
Emma started nodding, "Right, at the end of high school and then they were back together for the ten minutes where Mary Margaret broke up with him. Man, who in this town hasn't dated?"  
Killian just stood there, looking at her. She felt her cheeks grow warm and was relieved at the sound of Killian's ring tone.  
"Aye," he said into the phone, his eyes not leaving Emma's. There was a brief pause, "Mate, I obviously didn't realize the time-" Killian mouthed 'David' at her. "Yes...ok...ok. See you soon." He pushed the phone back into his pocket. "Swan, shall we?" He gestured grandly to the car.  
"What was that all about?"  
"I forgot that he was coming over to watch the game. He's meeting me there with pizzas he's demanded I pay for."  
"Oh." Emma realized she was starving, having missed breakfast. "Can I come?"  
"Suit yourself," he shrugged. "You know your brother will have gotten at least two."  
Emma tried not to let the casualness of his tone dampen her enthusiasm. At least there would be pizza.


	3. Emma tells all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma reveals what brought her home.

Killian let Emma into his apartment. He had scarcely set down his keys before there was a knock at the door. He opened it to an exasperated David.  
"I've been sitting in my truck for 15 minutes! What the fu- hey Emma!" David looked sheepish as he spotted Emma just over Killian's shoulder.  
"Hey," She held her hands up, "don't stop yelling on my account. I'm just here for the food." She darted forward to grab a pizza box, opened it, and started eating a slice on her way to the couch.  
"The reason I am late is because I was looking after your wife." Killian glared at David, hands on his hips.  
"What do you mean?" David demanded, shifting the box in his hands so he could reach for his phone.  
"Thee's fine. We er unning airnds." Emma waved dismissively from the couch, mouth full of pizza.  
"Swan, pause for breathing. It'd be a shame for you to choke to death on my nice sofa." She responded to this with a middle finger. David ignored them both in favor of his phone.  
"She says she hopes everything went well." David read, the worried expression easing. "I still don't know anything about this party. I guess everyone's in costume?" He slid the box onto the counter and grabbed up a plate. He deposited three slices and went to sit in the leather recliner.  
Killian regarded David with unguarded scorn. "You are a very lucky man to have her. I think the whole day was a red herring solely designed to ensure Emma got a costume." Killian grabbed himself some slices and walked into the living room. "You're in my seat."  
David finished chewing before smiling beatifically, "No, I'm the guest. By the way, thanks for the pizza."  
Killian sighed and slumped onto the couch next to Emma. "You know how seriously she takes this stuff. Remember last year?"  
"Candy Cane Christmas, oh, God," David laughed fondly. "She was so mad at Gold, I really thought she might actually throw him out."  
"What, why?" Emma felt a pang of guilt. She hadn't been to any Nolan Christmas party. Being in Boston provided an acceptable excuse.  
Before that, she'd been too wrapped up in her own problems to really consider Mary Margaret's feelings.  
"Gold wore all black in defiance of the red and white dress code. He also picked apart everything - music, food, you name it. I'm not sure why she continues to invite that asshole." David shook his head.  
Killian laughed. "Oh, c'mon, the guy's a jerk, but you know she believes there's good in everyone. Besides, she thinks if she throws him and Lacey together enough, they'll fall in love."  
"Yeah, what does she see in him?" David asked thoughtfully.  
"Same thing anyone does in anyone else, I 'spect. The good. At the end of the day, everyone just wants to be loved." Killian's tone was light, but Emma heard an undercurrent of longing. Before she could help herself, she reached over to touch his arm. Their eyes locked and neither breathed for a long moment.  
David, oblivious, cleared his throat, and asked Killian to turn the TV up. Emma blushed and tucked her hair behind her ear as she settled back to her corner of the couch. Killian scratched behind his ear and reached for the remote. Emma set her half-eaten third slice back in the box and laid the box on the coffee table. She pulled a plush throw blanket from behind her, toed her shoes off, and curled up beneath it.  
"Well, just make yourself at home, why don't you," Killian's smirk took the sting from his words.  
"Ok, thanks," Emma responded brightly. David laughed. Emma felt full and warm. She closed her eyes for just a moment and when she opened them again, it was full dark. She sat up quickly, disoriented. She heard male voices and then the click of a door. She forced down her rising panic and realized she was at Killian's. She breathed out as he came into view.  
"Ah, Sleeping Beauty. Your brother just left. He said he'd come back and pick you up. I'll just text him, shall I-"  
"Wait," her voice, heavy with sleep, creaked. "Just, let me wake up, ok?"  
Killian nodded and then sat back down next to her. "Lass, every time I see you, you're sleeping." He cocked his head quizzically.  
"I don't really sleep at night." She stretched her arms above her head. "And I don't know. I feel comfortable with you. David and Mary Margaret keep watching me like I'm going to shatter any minute. You just keep being a pain in the ass."  
"I guess I'm hoping that you'll talk to me if I don't press you. Is it working?"  
She smiled in response. "Not much to say. I moved to Boston for a guy. I thought I wasn't good enough for him, but if I tried hard enough, I'd get there. After two years, I thought I wasn't good enough for anyone." Emma wrapped her arms around herself. "But then, we-" Emma hitched a breath. "I found out I was pregnant." Killian's lips compressed into a tight line, but he didn't speak. "I was excited, I thought the baby would fix things." Emma laughed bitterly, swiping at a tear. "Of course, it sounds so stupid. I was stupid. Neal was furious. And I- I lost the baby. I didn't tell Neal for a while, hoping he'd come around to the idea of starting a family. But when I did tell him, he was- so relieved. That was when I called David." Emma chanced a glance up at his face. He was so still, he looked like he'd been carved from marble.  
"Did he hurt you?" His voice was even, full of constrained fury.  
"No." Emma's eyes fell closed. "Not physically, anyway." She snapped her eyes open. "Sorry. You didn't ask for all that. I should be going. It's Sunday night, you probably have things to see, people to do. Oh God, things to do, people to see," She babbled as she hastily refolded the blanket. He stopped her with a gentle hand to her wrist. He slid over on the couch and gathered her into his arms. She sat stiffly at first, but as he traced a comforting hand over her hair, she melted into him. They sat like that for a long while, not speaking. She finally drew her head back to look at him. His eyes were a stormy blue. She traced his cheek with a fingers and his eyes fell to her mouth. "Killian-" A tinny ring tone shrilled in the darkness and he reared back.  
Killian grabbed the phone and set Emma back to her side of the couch. "Dave," Killian greeted. Emma could hear both sides of the conversation.  
"She up yet? Mary Margaret doesn't want me driving this late. Which I've told her is ridiculous, but she's often unreasonable." Emma could make out a squawk from David's side, presumably Mary Margaret.  
Killian huffed a laugh, "Yes, just woke up. I'll drive her, no need to worry. Be there soon." Killian hung up and drove a hand through his hair. "Best be getting you home."  
Emma stared and then pulled her boots on with jerky motions. He made no move to help or even acknowledge her at all. She stood and pulled her coat back on. "Ready," she bit out.  
"Aye." He stood and followed her to the door. The tense silence lasted through the short ride to the Nolan's.  
"Thanks for the ride," Emma muttered. Killian nodded briefly, never meeting her eyes. She slammed the door shut and practically flew up the steps. She locked the door behind her and went to prepare for bed. It was only once she was under the covers that she allowed herself to relive what had happened. She'd sworn she wouldn't tell anyone what had happened, he barely looks at her, and she spills everything? After all this time, she knows all too well that Killian would never think of her in that way. He pitied her. He'd heard her tale of woe, pitied her, and at the first opportunity, hustled her away. He was probably with Ruby right now. Emma punched her pillow, trying to get comfortable. She flipped to this side and then the other, finally settling on her back. She stared at the ceiling and knew she was in for another sleepless night.


	4. Check This Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian confirms that he is single as a Pringle. Emma stops by the library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a little Rumbelle into this chapter. Hope I did Rumbelle shippers proud. 🤞

Emma began her first day as a deputy that next morning. She took Storybrooke's sole cruiser out and drove slowly around the town. She decided to stop and get doughnuts from Granny's because some clichés are true. She walked up to the counter and greeted Ruby coolly. She ordered and looked around the diner, familiarizing herself with the town's citizens.  
"You know, E," Ruby said as she handed her a greasy bag, "what say we let bygones be bygones?" Ruby grinned widely.  
Emma gave a half shrug. "Sure."  
"Great! I can be a lot of fun, you know." Ruby winked.  
"Yeah, I remember." Emma fingers tightened on the bag. Ruby reached and grabbed Emma's wrist.  
Ruby pitched her voice low and leaned in. "Hey, I'm sorry about the other day. I didn't mean to like, bring up bad memories or anything. I always had fun with you, even when we were up to shit David might not approve of."  
Emma felt guilty suddenly. It wasn't fair of her to be mad at Ruby for her own dumb decisions, less so for her to be mad that she was involved with Killian. "It's alright. I think I may have overreacted. Slightly." Emma smiled and Ruby shot her a relieved grin. The door opened behind them and Emma realized she needed to get back to work. "Well, I'll see you around." She turned and ran right in to a solid body. As she drew back to scold the man who'd crumpled her doughnuts, her eyes grew wide. "Oh, hi."  
"Morning, love," Killian leaned against the counter.  
"Good morning," Ruby cooed. Emma's eyes slammed shut. Ok, time to go.  
"Thanks again." Emma said and pushed past Killian.  
"Anytime," Ruby called after her. Killian swore under his breath and charged out after her.  
"Emma-" Killian started.  
"What? Sorry if I ruined the mood. I got what I came for. I'm sure your girlfriend's not happy you followed me out here." She heard how she sounded and chewed her lower lip. "Look, I-"  
Killian held his hand up, eyebrows in his hairline. "Wait a tick, love. Let me catch up. Who is my girlfriend meant to be?"  
Emma felt her cheeks start to burn. "I thought you and Ruby...," She muttered, eyes fixed on the ground.  
"Ruby and I are not dating. Is that why I've earned your ire? Swan, are you jealous?" His voice held glee and some other note she couldn't name.  
Yes. "No, of course not. I have to get back to work. I'm supposed to be on my best behavior. David won't like it if I'm gone too long." She glanced at him as the mirth faded from his eyes.  
"Aye. Well, congrats on the job." He nodded with a smile.  
"Yeah, thanks." She tossed the doughnuts into the car, levered herself into the cruiser, and started it up. She popped back up, one booted leg on the ground, to look at him. "You know, you can hardly blame me for thinking you're with Ruby. You're here all the time." She smirked.  
"I come to see you."  
"What?" She frowned over the engine noise.  
"As are you!" He called back, louder.  
"Ha, Ruby doesn't look at me like I'm dessert." She watched as Killian's smile bloomed into a dastardly grin. "Oh my God." She gulped and drove off hurriedly.  
The rest of the week raced by. Law enforcement in Storybrooke mostly consisted of breaking up arguments at The Rabbit Hole and Mayor Mills' near constant complaints about virtually all the citizenry. She was beginning to grow anxious about the party and decided to stop by the library one night to get a book recommendation from Lacey.  
Lacey greeted her kindly. "What sort of story are you looking for?"  
"I'm not sure. Just looking for something to take my mind off things, I guess."  
Lacey eyed her critically. "Established writer or up and comer?"  
Emma shook her head lightly. "Doesn't really matter."  
Lacey tapped her finger on her chin. "Hmm maybe." She brightened and pointed at Emma. "Don't move. I'll be right back!" Lacey ducked through a back door leaving Emma standing in the still room.  
"Ooooo-k," Emma said, spinning on her heel as the exterior door opened.  
"Ah, Miss Swan. Having a pleasant evening?" Mr. Gold stepped into the space, brushing his shoulder off.  
"Sure, fine, thanks. Uh, how are you?"  
"I'm well." He nodded brusquely. They both looked around the library for conversational fuel. "Is Miss French?" He gestured vaguely.  
"Yeah, she's grabbing me a book. I think." Emma smiled. "Well, I told her I was looking for a book and then she ran off."  
His face relaxed. "She does love her books." The silence stretched around them again.  
"Are you coming to the party tomorrow?" Emma asked suddenly. "It's a costume party."  
His eyes lit up as Lacey returned, clutching a paperback. "Yes, of course, he wouldn't miss it, now would you?" Lacey teased. "He won't tell me his costume, but after last year, he'd better behave."  
Mr. Gold bristled, but he was smiling. "Do I look like the sort of person who has a striped candy outfit just sitting in my closet?"  
Lacey laughed. "No, but there'd better be a costume in there!"  
Emma turned and held her hand out. "So how does the whole checkout thing work? I don't have a card."  
Lacey handed her the book. "No need, this one's mine. Michael Crichton. Hope you like it!"  
"Pirate Latitudes," Emma read the title. "OK, great."  
"Michael Crichton?" Mr. Gold scoffed.  
"What, is he bad?" Emma rotated to look at him as Lacey rolled her eyes.  
"Too mainstream for this one. That's why I'm making him read the 100 best books list. Because sometimes," Lacey mock-glared at him, "lots of people like something because it's good."  
He shook his head, grinning.  
"Well, thanks for the book. See you guys tomorrow." She waved and hurried away, certain she was interrupting something.  
Emma pulled the door shut on Gold's exclamation, "That Heathcliff is a bastard."


End file.
